mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption
Here is the mirror-article on The Minecrafters wiki. Redemption is the eleventh and final crossover episode of The Minecrafters Story before the epilogues. Plot Mob Destructor and MrPig meet up, the latter explaining he travelled through many portals, and the former requesting his help finding the others. They discover Bessie, and mount her and ride off. Meanwhile, Perseus explains to a doubtful Yldir that he let the remaining players live in order to allow Ultimate Overlordto kill them in order to prove his worthiness of ruling alongside them in their New Link Order. Friendly, Calious, Owner, Perfume Crandy, Miss Mouse, Diamond Lover and Overlord take cover in a cave, lamenting on their loss, Owner in particular thinking how Red saved him, and finally realising the servers are Linked. Ultimate Overlord finds their trail and confronts them, firing lightning at them, but Overlord firmly tells him to stop, declaring he isn't playing his games anymore. Overlord gives him a speech about how he has lost himself and constantly repeats a destructive cycle with little to no gain, but with hefty consequences, pointing out he now lives in a barn. Ultimate Overlord is touched, but states he must obey Virtis. The others begin to tell him their goals, such as just wanting to play peacefully, to which Overlord states all players have goals but the choice of the goal is ultimately his. This makes him further consider his position, and admits how mean Virtis are, and finally, the players motivate him to keep trying. He finally embraces the light and hugs Overlord after so long. Mob Destructor and MrPig locate them, and ride Bessie into the cave. Mob Destructor and Ultimate Overlord, similar looking, stare off eachother. MrPig, enemies with Ultimate Overlord, rushes over to him but is held back by Overlord. Mob Destructor, still seeking control as ever, declares his highest calibre regeneration status and begins to fight the crew, but is soon overwhelmed and beaten to the ground. He flees and tries to ride off on Bessie, only for her to dismount him and kick him into a wall, before he flees the cave on foot. Owner reconciles with Bessie, stating she has come to her senses. Ultimate Overlord briefly explains they're escape from the hacker jail, involving causing a distraction and acquiring a key, but states he is over simplifying it and must whisper due to Virtis being in the other room in the barn. He then uses his power to spawn a new Death Lord, and formulates a plan, and all the players enter it. Overlord flies it to the Virtis tower, Ultimate Overlord screaming from it pretending to have been captured by the players trying to kill them. Overlord fires the cannons at the tower, obliterating it and killing Virtis. The players use water to exit the ship and begin to run away according to plan, Ultimate Overlord intentionally missing lightning shots to pretend trying to kill them. Perseus respawns and confronts him, informing him they must have a serious talk as his plans will not work with his incompetence, but delays it until the next say at it is now late and they must leave to sleep. Virtis leave and Ultimate Overlord winks at Overlord, who is standing amongst the rest, before leaving himself. Later, Ultimate Overlord sneaks out of the barn, throwing the internet router into a forest and running to a police station, where he turns himself in and tells them of the barn. The police raid the barn and arrest Virtis yet again, and the front page of the newspaper two days later reveals the three will be sent straight to separate maximum security prisons and are barred from communicating with each other. Perseus revealed to police they were attempting to establish a new Virtis order, and Ultimate Overlord's sentence is reduced due to exposing them. Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang take care of the Linked servers, restoring everyones operating powers and reviving everyone. The players conversate and fly around, before Lang and Sweet announce the Link will be shut off, creating a border on the map and telling the players to get on their respective sides. The players say their goodbyes, before the servers are finally separated again. Trivia *This is the only episode to feature exclusive Virtis Tales characters outside of Virtis Tales. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales